Untuk Cinta
by Hanna Triana
Summary: Yaya yang menyukai Boboiboy, Boboiboy yang mendekati Ying, Ying yang memiliki perhatian khusus kepada Fang, dan Fang yang selalu memperhatikan Yaya dalam diam./Konflik di mulai di chapter 2/
1. Chapter 1

**Untuk Cinta**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, alur ga jelas dll

.

.

.

.

**Selamat Membaca~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pemuda berusia 17 tahun itu menyeringai, kacamata nila yang membingkai matanya itu ia perbaiki posisinya. Dengan berlahan ia mendekat ke arah pemuda yang tengah menjugling bola sambil berhitung. Dengan bermodalkan se-ember penuh kelereng, Ia bersiap melancarkan aksinya. Tapi baru saja ia melemparkan kelereng-kelereng itu...

"Boboiboy taufan! Pusaran taufan!"

Kelereng-kelereng itu menggelinding menghampirinya kembali.

"Eeh eeh huaaa!"  
dan suara benda jatuh pun terdengar.

"Ahahaha. Rasakan kau, Fang!"  
Pemuda bertopi hitam dengan gurat kebiruan itu tergelak, melihat sahabat sekaligus rivalnya itu terpeleset oleh kelereng-kelereng jebakannya sendiri, jebakan yang sebenarnya ditujukan kepadanya. Kini telah berbalik kepada si empunya jebakan.  
Senjata makan tuan, eh?  
"Siapa suruh kau berniat melakukan hal jahil kepadaku. Kena kau sekarang! Hahaha"  
Fang menggeram.  
"Kemari kau Boboiboy!"  
tangan Fang mengepal, empat sudut siku-siku mulai muncul di dahinya.  
"Biar ku habisi kau!" lanjut Fang.  
"Eh? Menghabisiku? Hahaha. Jangan harap!"  
Boboiboy yang tengah dalam mode taufan itu seketika melesat ke udara.  
"Elang Bayang!" dan secepat mungkin Fang berusaha menyusul.

Melihat pemandangan yang sudah menjadi pemandangan umum itu, membuat Yaya dan Ying menghela nafas lelah, hampir setiap hari mereka di suguhkan oleh pertengkaran antara Boboiboy dan Fang, yang seakan-akan tak akan pernah berhenti sampai kapan pun juga. Dan anehnya pertengkaran itu hanya di picu oleh hal-hal yang terbilang sepele atau bahkan konyol.

"Tidak berubah rupanya" komentar Yaya.  
"Iya, setiap hari mereka selalu bertengkar wo" ujar Ying menimpali.  
"Biarkan sajalah! Sekarang.. ayo kita lanjutkan makan!" pemuda gempal yang duduk di samping Ying turut bersuara, dan dengan penuh semangat, ia memasukan makanan sebanyak-banyaknya kedalam mulutnya.  
"Kau ini, Gopal! Yang kau tau hanya makan saja wo!" ujar Ying, di balas anggukan dari yaya.  
Sementara Gopal sendiri hanya cengengesan.  
"Dan lagi.. makan berlebihan itu tidak baik tau, harus banyak-banyak makan-makanan yang menyehatkan! Bukan makanan berlemak jenuh seperti itu" Ying kembali berujar.  
Gopal melihat Ying dengan tatapan malas.  
"Semakin lama kau semakin mirip dengan Yaya, Ying!"  
"Haiya, biar saja laah! Aku dan yaya kan teman!"  
"Iya, iya, terserah kau saja! aku mau lanjut makan lagi!"  
"Ish dasar kau ini, gopal!" Ying mengepalkan tangan ke udara.  
"SERIBU CAKARAN LAJUUU!"  
"AAAAMMPUUNN YING!"

Yaya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua orang di hadapannya itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mulai mengabaikan perdebatan yang terjadi di antara sahabat gempalnya dengan gadis keturunan cina, yang juga merupakan sahabatnya itu.  
Ia alihkan pandangannya, memandang jauh ke arah tempat Boboiboy dan Fang melesat tadi. Tanpa sadar ia kembali tersenyum.

"Aduh!" Ying terkejut oleh suara yang di dengarnya.

"Aduh, aduh, ampun tuk!"  
kini gantian Yaya yang terkejut, suara yang amat ia kenali tertangkap oleh indra pendengarannya.

Mata kedua gadis itu beralih ke asal suara. Dilihatnya, Boboiboy dan Fang dengan lengan Tok aba di kuping mereka. dilihat pula Ochobot yang mengikuti mereka bertiga dari belakang, sementara gelak tawa Gopal sudah terdengar sejak tadi.

"Mau bertengkar lagi he? Tidak kapok-kapok kalian berdua ini, sudah keempat kalinya kedai Atok kalian hancurkan!" Tok aba melepaskan jewerannya

"Tenang tok, Biar nanti si Boboiboy ini yang akan perbaiki kedai Atok itu!"

"Aih Aku? Kau lah! Kenapa jadi aku!"

"Jelas kau lah yang harus perbaiki, Suruh siapa kau melempar keris petir ke arah ku tadi hah?"

"Oh Apa kau lupa harimau bayangmu juga tadi menabrak tiang kedai Atok aba.. Jadi kau lah yang harus perbaiki!"

"Tidak! Kau lah yang harus memperbaiki!

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"KALIAN BERDUA YANG HARUS MEMPERBAIKI!"

"Hehehe terbaik!" celetuk Ochobot

"Baik Tok aba.." ujar Boboiboy dan Fang lemah.

Semua orang di sana tertawa, terkecuali Yaya, matanya memandang dalam ke arah pemuda yang seumuran dengannya itu.

Pemuda bertopi dinosaurus berwarna jingga, yang tengah terlihat canggung karena jadi bahan tertawaan semua orang di tempat itu. Dari jarak yang tidak bisa di bilang jauh itu, ia mampu melihat wajah cerah Boboiboy.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ya. Memang tidak selamanya hal yang kita inginkan berjalan sesuai keinginan, dan itu yang mungkin kini Yaya rasakan.

Boboiboy yang entah mengapa mulai menjaga jarak, seperti sengaja menghindar darinya.

Boboiboy selalu menolak ajakannya, seperti belajar bersama, atau membuat kue di hari kue sedunia.

Ya meski pun ia tau bahwa Boboiboy sebenarnya terpaksa menuruti keinginannya, saat pertama kali mereka membuat biskuit bersama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, Boboiboy seakan-akan menatapnya seperti orang asing, dan itu membuatnya merasa sesak.

Harus ia akui ia mulai merasakan perasaan yang tidak wajar setiap ia melihat Boboiboy.

Ia merasakan perasaan -yang Yaya yakin- berbeda dengan perasaan yang sama saat mereka kecil dulu.

Boboiboy. Ya, senyum dan tawa dari pemuda itu benar-benar sangat ia kagumi.

dan Yaya berharap kelak perasaan itu juga dapat Boboiboy rasakan.

Sementara itu...,

tanpa Yaya sadari pemuda bernama Fang terus memperhatikannya.

.TBC~~

.

.

.

review?


	2. Untuk Cinta Chapter 2

**special thanks for**

**MalaysianVisitor, Ranifk, aiko chiharu, Inshi-kun, Arina nee-chan, Kedebong Ares, Indrikyu88**

**for reviews follow and fav ^^**

**Untuk Cinta**

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer:** Animonsta studio

**Warning:** Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, alur ga jelas dll

(fang scene ) song by: Afgan syahreza : Untukmu aku bertahan)

.

.

.

.

**Selamat Membaca~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuaca mendung saat itu tidak membuat Ying ragu untuk tetap berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan bersemangat ia menyusuri trotoar yang basah karena hujan semalam, sambil sesekali ia bersenandung kecil.  
Tiba tiba ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang melewati genangan air. Matanya terpejam dan menunduk, sepertinya ia akan pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seragam yang kotor dan bau. Ya. itu yang ia fikirkan, tapi di luar dugaannya.  
Seragamnya baik-baik saja.  
Ia mendongkak.  
"Boboiboy?"

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Eh seragammu.." Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya pada seragamnya.

"HEEE?!"

***Flashback***

Ying menyusuri trotoar yang basah karena hujan semalam, sambil sesekali ia bersenandung kecil.  
Tiba-tiba ada mobil berkecepatan tinggi yang melewati genangan air. Matanya terpejam dan menunduk, sepertinya ia akan pergi ke sekolah dalam keadaan seragam yang kotor dan bau.

"GERAKAN KILAT" Tiba-tiba Boboiboy muncul dan menghalangi cipratan air itu dengan punggungnya.

***Flashback Off**

"Maaf, Boboiboy. Gara-gara aku seragamu-"

"Ah sudahlah.. Mau berangkat sekolah bersamaku? Kebetulan aku bawa sepeda" Boboiboy memang berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sepeda, mengingat ia baru akan membuat Sim jadi ia belum di ijinkan untuk membawa kendaraan bermotor sendiri.  
Biasanya ia berangkat ke sekolah berboncengan dengan Gopal, tapi berhubung Gopal tengah demam, jadi Gopal tidak bisa berangkat bersamanya.

"Aih, sepeda? Di mana?" Ying celingukan.

"Itu di ujung jalan sana"

"Aih, Jauhnya.."

"Aku pakai kuasaku tadi, hehe"

"Hee, dasar kau ini, Kenapa tidak kau pakai kuasamu untuk menghindari cipratan air tadi?"

"Aku tidak sempat.. Oh iya, Jadi apa kau mau berangkat bersamaku?"

"Ya jika kau tidak keberatan"

"Oke, tunggu di sini" Ying mengangguk, dan secepat kilat Boboiboy mengambil sepedahnya.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

Boboiboy memarkirkan sepedahnya. Dan berjalan di belakang Ying yang terlebih dulu berjalan.

"Ying?" Ying berbalik.  
"Ya Boboiboy?" tanya Ying  
"Ini.." Boboiboy mendekat, dan menunjukan kalung liontin tepat di hadapan wajah Ying.  
Kalung liontin berbentuk hati dengan intan merah jambu yang juga berbentuk hati yang berada tepat di tengah liontin, dilengkapi ukiran sewarna emas yang berkilau bila terterpa cahaya matahari. Mata Ying membulat seketika.  
"Wah! Cantiknya!"

"Um.. Ya, Itu untukmu.."

"Untukku?" tanya ying memastikan.

"Tentu"

"Wah kerennya"

"Ya.. Eh! Sini aku pasangkan!"

Boboiboy memegang kedua ujung kalung itu, ia mendekat ke arah Ying, mata mereka bertemu, saling memandang.  
Semakin dekat jaraknya dengan Ying, semakin kuat ia mencium wangi parfum yang Ying gunakan.  
Kini wajah mereka hanya berpaut beberapa inci, dan Boboiboy menghentikan pergerakannya.  
Wajah mereka berhadapan, refleks Ying menutup matanya. Boboiboy tersenyum. Lalu melanjutkan memasangkan kalung itu di leher Ying.  
"Nah sudah!" Berlahan Ying membuka matanya.

"Eh ya.." Ying menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya bagaimana pun ini pertama kali ia berada sedekat ini dengan lawan jenis,  
Boboiboy pun memalingkan wajahnya menatap ke jendela.  
Boboiboy yakin, wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang.

Yaya mematung. Sebelumnya ia bermaksud untuk menyapa kedua temannya di pagi itu, tapi ia malah mendapati pemandangan yang sejujurnya-adalah hal terakhir dalam daftar hal yang paling tidak ingin ia lihat seumur hidupnya. Hingga sebuah tangan menariknya, membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Fang?"

"Ikut aku" Perintah Fang.

"Kemana?"

"Ruang musik,"  
'Ruang musik?' Tiba-tiba Yaya teringat sesuatu.

"Eh tidak boleh! Itu hanya boleh di masuki pada saat pelajaran musik berlangsung!"  
Fang menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hm, Aku tidak perduli!"  
kembali Fang memaksa Yaya mengikutinya

"Kau ini! Mau aku tulis namamu?" Yaya mengeluarkan pulpen dan note kecil dari sakunya.

"Tulis saja! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak perduli"

"Apa?! Apa yang kau mau hah? Fang! Cepat Lepas-"

"DIAMLAH!" Yaya diam. Ia memejamkan mata.  
Entah mengapa ia takut sekarang.

"Kau-Tentu tidak ingin melihat pemandangan memuakan itu terus menerus bukan?"

'Eh?' Yaya membuka matanya lalu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Nah kita sampai, cepat buka pintunya!"  
Yaya menatap Fang garang, ia merasa di abaikan sekaligus di perintah dalam waktu bersamaan, membuat Yaya benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat buka!" Yaya menghela nafas.  
Ya. Untuk kali ini saja ia harus bersabar menghadapi makhluk di hadapannya ini.  
Pintu di buka. Hanya ada bangku kecil dan sebuah piano. 'Kemana alat musik yang lain?' tanya Yaya dalam hati.

Fang berjalan mendekati piano tersebut, dan mendudukan diri di bangku, menghadap tepat ke arah piano, dengan lihai tangannya mulai memainkan tuts-tust, nada indah mulai terdengar.

Seperti terhipnotis, Yaya sejenak melupakan kejadian menyakitkan yang ia saksikan tadi. Semakin lama Yaya semakin menikmati permainan piano Fang.  
"Fang?" Fang menghentikan jemarinya, meski matanya masih tetap terfokus pada tuts tuts piano yang ia mainkan tadi.  
"Maukah kau bernyanyi untukku?" tanpa menjawab, tangan Fang kembali bergerak.  
Dan ia mulai bernyanyi.

**_Tenanglah kekasihku.._**  
**_Ku tahu hatimu menangis.._**  
**_Beranilah.., dan percaya Semua ini pasti berlalu.._**  
**_Meski takkan mudah.._**

**_Namun kau takkan sendiri.._**  
**_Ku ada di sini.._**

**_Untukmu aku akan bertahan.._**  
**_Dalam gelap takkan ku tinggalkan.._**  
**_Engkaulah teman sejati, kasihku.._**  
**_Di setiap hariku.._**

**_Untuk hatimu ku kan bertahan.._**  
**_Sebentuk hati yang ku nantikan.._**  
**_Hanya kau dan aku yang tahu.._**

**_Arti cinta.. yang telah kita punya.._**

(fang memejamkan matanya)

Jemari Fang berhenti menandakan permainanya telah usai.  
Yaya berdiri, dan bertepuk tangan.  
"Tidak kusangka Fang, kau bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan piano sebagus itu,"  
Fang membuka matanya. Menghela nafas sejenak. Ia berbalik.  
Matanya menatap Yaya intens.

"Bagaimana dengan Boboiboy? Bukankah ia jauh lebih hebat dariku?"

Yaya terdiam. Baru saja pemuda di hadapannya ini membuatnya melupakan sejenak tentang Boboiboy, tapi malah pemuda ini juga yang kembali mengingatkannya.  
Mata Yaya mulai berair. Menyadari hal itu, Fang mengambil sapu tangan dari sakunya.

"Ini hapus air matamu, aku tidak suka melihat gadis jelek, cerewet dan galak menangis" ujar Fang dengan nada acuh.

Dengan ragu di terimanya saputangan dari Fang itu.  
Tanpa sadar mata Yaya tertuju pada sulaman benang di ujung saputangan Fang. 'Y &amp; F? Ying-kah? Ah pantas ia mengajakku pergi dari tempat itu, karena ia juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama denganku rupanya' Yaya tersenyum miris.  
Ya. Ia tak sendirian sekarang.  
Sementara Fang sendiri masih tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis berhijab merah muda itu.

**Fang POV**

Mataku tak mampu beralih darimu. katakan Yaya..  
Mantra apa yang membuatku tak mampu memandang objek yang lain?  
Mengapa hanya kau yang terlihat begitu menarik?

Di balik diamku,  
Di balik kata-kata kasarku padamu..

Sebenarnya..

Aku menyukaimu. Ah tidak! Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu..

Ya. Meski aku tau kau sebenarnya mencintai Boboiboy bukan?  
Ah. Ingin rasanya aku mendengar kau berkata bahwa kau hanya menganggap Boboiboy temanmu.  
Tapi air matamu kini, menunjukan betapa dalamnya rasamu kepadanya.  
Dan kenyataan pahit itu begitu keras menamparku.

Ya aku tau..

Kau mencintainya..

Kau mencintai seseorang yang kalau aku boleh jujur, sangat ingin aku lampaui.  
Boboiboy. Ya. Dia yang memiliki sifat yang sangat jauh berbanding terbalik denganku.

Aku bayangan. Hitam. Gelap.  
Bahkan mataku berwarna merah jika dalam kekuatan penuh. Mengerikan bukan?  
Dan Haha! Aku menyerupai iblis! Tapi aku tampan! Ya. Aku iblis yang tampan.

Taukah kau? Terlalu lama aku memendam perasaan ini kepadamu. Sebelumnya, aku memang sudah tertarik padamu saat pertama kali aku melihatmu di stasiun, saat pertama kali aku datang ke Pulau Rintis.  
Kau melambai dengan semangat ke arah kereta yang melaju. Yang baru aku tau ternyata Boboiboy-lah yang ada di dalam kereta itu. Sial!

Tapi benar-benar di luar dugaanku. Ternyata saat itu kau sekelas denganku, dan aku yang saat itu masih terbilang kanak-kanak, sebagai anak baru, aku agak merasa kesulitan untuk bersosialisasi dan memulai percakapan. Apa lagi setiap hari Gopal selalu membicarakan Boboiboy yang cukup membuat daya tarikku merosot drastis di mata teman-teman sekelas dan terutama dimatamu.  
Ya, aku tidak mempermasalahkan awalnya, tapi setelah melihatmu yang seolah-olah sangat bersemangat membicarakan anak yang bernama Boboiboy, itu sukses membuatku geram.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Ya. Aku yang sendirian. Aku yang Kesepian. Dan kau yang terlihat tertarik membicarakan Boboiboy, cukup membuatku untuk tidak membuka suara dan menutup diri, dan juga cukup untuk membuatku mencatat nama Boboiboy sebagai rival yang harus aku lampaui.

Dan setelah kedatangan Boboiboy ke Pulau Rintis, Jujur saja, aku sempat menganggapmu sebagai orang asing,  
dan aku sempat berfikir untuk tidak membeli biskuitmu lagi. Biar saja aku di bunuh oleh kucing gila itu. Toh, kau tak peduli kan? Emm lebih tepatnya kau tidak tau..  
Aku juga sempat menganggap kau dan kawan-kawanmu itu musuh. Terlebih kawan kawanmu juga menganggapku begitu bukan?  
Tapi ternyata aku salah... kau lain, Yaya.  
Kau.. mengatakan kepada mereka untuk tidak menuduhku sembarangan, dan kau tidak berfikiran buruk tentang kehadiranku di antara kalian.  
Ya.. Kau percaya padaku..

Dan di saat itulah aku sadar kau berbeda..

Dan di saat itu pula aku kembali memperhatikanmu..

Bahkan semakin memperhatikanmu..

Ya. Meski aku tak menunjukannya.

Dan kini kau tumbuh menjadi gadis yang sangat cantik, masih dengan hijab merah mudamu yang dulu, hanya saja kini tanpa corak bunga-bunga.  
Ya. kau sempurna, meski harus ku akui biskuitmu masih sering membuatku pinsan.  
Tapi terkadang aku merindukan rasanya, jadi secara diam-diam aku membelinya, dan menikmati rasanya.

Meski akhirnya aku harus di larikan ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Coba kau fikir, Yaya. Dari mana dulu aku tau kau menjual biskuit? Kau fikir dari mana dulu aku tau bahwa ibu kantin menjual biskuitmu?  
Aku selalu memperhatikanmu, Yaya!  
Dan lagi, 3 biskuit sudah cukup untuk membuat kucing gila itu pinsan bukan? Dan di dalam 1 pack biskuitmu, ada lebih dari 3 biskuit di dalamnya, tapi setiap hari aku rutin membelinya di kedai Tok aba.  
Lalu kemana sisanya? Dapat kau menjawabku Yaya?

Setidaknya jika tak ada kau yang sangat ingin aku gigit, aku bisa menggigit biskuitmu kan?

"Emm Fang? Bisakah kau tidak melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu?"

**Fang POV End**

"A-ah, Ma-maaf"  
Fang mulai gugup. Muncul rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Yaya terlihat khawatir.

"Kau sakit kah?"

"Ah, Em.. Tidak.."

"Tapi wajahmu merah, Fang."

"Eh mm.. Ah! Cuaca! Di sini panas sekali!" Fang tertawa canggung.

"Panas? Bukankah di luar sedang hujan lebat? Aku pun merasa kedinginan di sini" fang semakin terlihat panik, entah mengapa otak jeniusnya seperti tidak berfungsi saat ini

"Ah sepertinya.. Kau memang demam"

"Um, Ya. Aku rasa aku memang sedikit demam,"

"Oke aku antar kau ke Guru Kesehatan" Yaya bersiap untuk menyeret Fang.

"Eh, Tidak perlu, bisakah kita tetap di sini? Lagi pula pelajaran baru akan di mulai 30 menit lagi..  
Yaya tersenyum.  
"Baiklah.."

Tanpa mereka sadari Ying sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka. Bibir gadis itu gemetar. Ia menangis dan berlari menjauh.

Ying berlari, tidak memperdulikan tatapan kesal dari orang yang di tabraknya. Di taman belakang sekolah ia keluarkan segala rasa sakit itu. Ia terduduk, Menyembunyikan wajahnya di kedua lututnya. Ia menangis.

Dari jauh Boboiboy melihat tubuh kecil Ying bergetar.  
Boboiboy terdiam. Ia hanya mampu melihat Ying yang terlihat begitu rapuh. Bagaimana pun, ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Ying saat ini.  
Hatinya tergerak. Ia melangkah. Ia ingin menguatkan gadis itu. Ia tidak ingin Ying merasakan rasa sakit seperti yang ia rasakan.

"Ying?"

"Eh? Boboiboy." Ying buru buru menghapus air matanya dan bersiap untuk memasang senyum palsu. Namun di cegah oleh Boboiboy,  
yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Tidak perlu kau hapus, Ying..," Boboiboy tersenyum, "Kau boleh menangis sepuasnya, itu lebih baik dari pada kau harus memendam semuanya, jika kau seperti itu kau akan semakin terbebani,"  
Berlahan namun pasti lengan Boboiboy terulur, menyandarkan kepala Ying pada bahunya.  
Ying memandang Boboiboy.  
"Jika kau perlu tempat untuk bersandar.., datanglah padaku.."

Lengan seragam Boboiboy mulai basah, Ying menangis. Ya. Ia perlu bersandar, dan Ying sadar. Boboiboy-lah sandaran itu.

Lain hari lain waktu...

Boboiboy dengan segera menuruni tangga, tas telah tersampir di pundaknya.

"Boboiboy, berangkat dulu!" seru Boboiboy.

Tok aba memasang wajah bingung.

"Hey mau kemana kau Boboiboy?"

"Pergi sekolah lah, Tok" jawab Boboiboy cepat, tangannya memegang handle pintu.

"Sekolah? Sekarang'kan hari libur nasional!"

"Libur? Lalu kenapa Ochobot sumbat mulut Boboiboy dengan bikuit Yaya?

"Atok yang suruh," celetuk Ochobot.

"Aih, kenapa?"

"Kau lupa? Kau harus bantu Atok di kedai, sudah ramai tau." ujar Ochobot.

"Haih.. Terbaik" Boboiboy terjatuh dengan indahnya (?)

"Sudah-sudah, cepat ganti baju, gopal sudah tunggu kau di kedai tuh," Tok aba mengulurkan tangan untuk membantu cucu kesayanganya itu bangun.

"Hee? Gopal? Bukankah ia sedang demam?" tanya Boboiboy.

Tok Aba menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau ini, Seperti tidak tau bagaimana si gopal itu, sekarang libur, langsung sembuhlah itu sakitnya"

"Hm.. Betul juga.."

"Sudah cepat ganti baju"

"Baik Tok.." Boboiboy berlari menaiki tangga.

Di Kedai Tok Aba

"Hey boboiboy?" Gopal berbisik.

"Apa?"

"Kau tau tidak belakangan ini, kalau si fang tuh bersikap aneh?" Boboiboy mengerenyitkan dahinya, bingung.

"Aneh apanya?"

"Menurut insting detektif-ku si Fang tuh ada rasa terhadap Yaya,"

"haah..aku sudah tau lah gopal!"

"Eh kau sudah tau? Sahabat macam apa kau ini?! Sampai hati kau tidak memberi tahu aku!" Gopal menarik kerah Boboiboy, dan mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh sahabat karibnya itu.

"Sudahlah gopal, kau berlebihan.." Boboiboy menatap Gopal dengan wajah malas.

"Hehe maaf, maaf, eh tapi kau tau dari mana?" tanya Gopal.

"Fang sendiri yang mengatakannya kepadaku.."

"Apa?! Kau ini memang tega boboiboy kenapa kau tidak cerita hah!" Gopal kembali menarik kerah baju Boboiboy, dan kembali mengguncang-guncangkannya.

"Aih tidak cerita? Aku cerita pada kau semalam,"

***flashback***

Semalam di kedai tok aba.

"Eh gopal.." Boboiboy membuka pembicaraan.

"Apa?" jawab Gopal yang tengah terfokus pada TV.

"Kau tau tidak?" Boboiboy memunggungi Gopal ia mengelap beberapa gelas, sebagai pengalih. Sebenarnya Boboiboy sedikit ragu untuk bercerita.

"Kau tidak bilang, bagaimana aku bisa tau."

"Ish kau ini.."

Gopal tertawa canggung.

"Hehe maaf, oke oke coba ceritakan ada apa?"

"Fang bilang padaku, kalau ia tertarik kepada Yaya!" Boboiboy memegang cangkir erat.

"HUAA SEDAPNYA~"

"Eh sedap?" Boboiboy berbalik.

**_"Burger super burger super_"**

"Aih iklan burger rupanya" Boboiboy memasang wajah bosan.

***flashback off**

"Eh, Hehe aku lupa.."

"Ish dasar kau ini, sekarang lepaskan aku.." Gopal melepaskan cengkramannya, dan memasang wajah malu-malu(?)

"Lalu kau bagaimana boboiboy?" tanya Gopal.

"Eh memangnya aku kenapa?" Boboiboy balik bertanya.

"Lho bukannya cucu Atok ini tertarik pada Yaya?"

"Eh mana ada! Aku tertarik pada Ying-lah!" ralat Boboiboy cepat.

"Eh tok aba?" Boboiboy terlihat panik.

"Kau kira atok tidak tau eh? tiap-tiap malam boboiboy menginggau tentang Yaya" Goda Tok aba.

"Eh mana ada!" bantah Boboiboy.

"Kau tidak tau.. kau kan tertidur" sela Ochobot.

"Aih dari mana saja kau Ochobot?" tanya Gopal.

"Hehe aku ada, hanya menghindari konflik di awal awal tadi." jawab Ochobot

"Ish dia ini, sama saja!" komentar Boboiboy.

"Sebentar! Eh boboiboy Atok bilang kau mengigau tentang Yaya, kau masuk masa puber-kah boboiboy?" tanya Gopal, ia memasang wajah menggoda.

"Ish aku memimpikan biskuit yaya lah!" wajah Boboiboy memerah.

"Eh? Biskuit? Oh.. Mimpi buruk rupanya" celetuk Gopal

"Pandainya kau berbohong," Atok aba tertawa kecil.

"Aih bohong apa lagi, Tok," wajah Boboiboy memelas.

"Iyalah, sudah ketauan masih saja tidak mau mengaku.." tambah Ochobot yang membuat Boboiboy semakin tersudut.

***flashback.**

"Waah sedaplah masakanmu yaya~"

Mendengar Suara itu, mata Ochobot berlahan terbuka.

"Aih, boboiboy?"

"Iye iye memang sedaplah! Macam kau...~~"

Ochobot melihat Boboiboy yang ternyata masih memejamkan mata,

"Aih mengigau rupanye"

***flashback off**

"Pfftt... Hahaha benarkah itu boboiboy," Gopal berguling-guling menahan tawa.

"Ah.. Em.. BOBOIBOY PERGI DULU..." Boboiboy mulai gugup. dan segera berlari.

"Eh mau pergi kemana?" tanya Tok aba.

"Ma-mau ambil koko lah~hehe" jawab Boboiboy sekenanya. tanganya meraih handel pintu terdekat.

"Aih ambil koko?!.. Pfftt.. HAHAHAHA" Gopal kembali tertawa terguling-guling.

"Eh gopal, apa yang lucu?" tanya Boboiboy.

Ochobot menepuk jidatnya,

"Aduhai.. Eh Kau gila kah? Sampai-sampai kau mau Ambil koko di toilet umum?"

"To-toilet?" dengan cepat Boboiboy melihat ke arah pintu di hadapannya.

"Alamak...!" Boboiboy pinsan dengan muka memerah.

"Hehe Terbaik" celetuk Ochobot dan Tok aba Bersamaan.

**.TBC~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


	3. Untuk Cinta Chapter 3

**Untuk Cinta**  
**Disclaimer: **Animonsta studio  
**Warning: **Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, alur ga jelas, super OOC, dll

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Selamat Membaca~~**  
**.**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gopal mengayuh sepedanya, nafasnya terengah-engah. Sementara Boboiboy yang ikut menumpang sepeda Gopal, duduk membelakangi punggungnya. membuat Gopal sedikit kesulitan.  
"Hey Boboiboy, duduk betul-betul nanti kita jatuh, kau mau tanggung jawab?"

"Ini sudah,"

"Sudah apa? Duduk yang benar!"

"Ya-lah," Boboiboy memperbaiki tempat duduknya.

"Haah.. Lelah! Lelah! Cepat gantian kau yang kayuh, Boboiboy."

"Aih, mengayuh sepedah jarak 5 meter saja, kau sudah lelah?" Gopal tertawa canggung. Boboiboy memasang wajah malas. Mereka pun bertukar posisi.  
Hening. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang memulai percakapan, hingga..  
"Eh boboiboy?" Gopal memulai perbincangan,

"Apa?" jawab Boboiboy ketus. Gopal ragu. Namun ia harus tau bagaimana perasaan Boboiboy kepada kedua gadis itu. Ya ia harus mendapatkan gosib baru untuk seminggu ke depan.

"Apa kau itu benar-benar menyukai Yaya?" Kayuhan sepeda Boboiboy terhenti. Boboiboy terdiam.  
"Boboiboy?"

"Eh? Bicara apa kau ini.." Boboiboy kembali mengayuh sepeda. Angin pagi itu meniup helai-helai rambutnya yang tidak terlindungi oleh topi miliknya.  
Entah mengapa Gopal melihat keanehan dari Boboiboy, meski wajah Boboiboy tidak terlihat jelas, karena terus menatap ke depan. Tapi Gopal yakin, raut kesedihan itu ada di sana. Membuat Gopal semakin penasaran.

"Lalu soal Ying bagaimana? Kau bilang kau sangat ingin menjaganya, apa kau pernah memimpikannya?" tanya gopal menyelidik, Boboiboy melirik expresi Gopal dari ekor matanya, Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Tentulah pernah" jawabnya. Wajah gopal berseri, akhirnya ia mendapat topik gosip yang ia inginkan untuk minggu ini.

"Aih pernah, ceritakan Boboiboy! Ceritakan!?" Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti.

"Begini"

"Ying? Kau sudah berkemas-kah?" tanya sang nenek dari balik pintu.

"Nenek... Apa boleh aku minta waktu 3 hari lagi?"

"Oh begitu," Gopal mengangguk mengerti. Boboiboy memarkirkan sepeda Gopal di parkiran khusus sepedah. Ia berjalan beriringan dengan Gopal, sebari sesekali membalas sapaan beberapa siswa teman sekelasnya.  
"Ho'oh aku benar-benar ingin melindungi Ying" Boboiboy tersenyum, "karena aku-"

"BOBOIBOY!" jerit beberapa siswa sekelasnya termasuk Gopal.  
Boboiboy jatuh tersungkur. Pipinya terasa memanas. Gopal menggigit kuku-kukunya, panik. Oke Gopal benci di posisi seperti ini.

"Cih, Baru sekali pukul kau sudah tersungkur!"

"Fang.." suara boboiboy terdengar seperti mendesis. Jelas ia tersulut emosinya.  
Fang menyeringai.  
"Bangun dan hadapi aku!"

Boboiboy menerjang Fang. Baku hantam terjadi di antara mereka berdua.  
Seluruh siswa terdiam. Tidak ada yang berani melerai, bahkan untuk bersuara sekali pun mereka terlalu takut, termasuk Gopal yang gemetar membuat pop corn-nya berhamburan, ia merasa seperti sedang melihat adegan anime live action.

"Apa maumu, hah! Apa masalahmu sampai kau menyerangku!" Boboiboy menindih tubuh Fang. Pukulan ia lancarkan bertubi-tubi.

"Kheh, masalah? Kau lah masalah itu Boboiboy!" Fang mendorong Boboiboy dengan sekuat tenaga, Boboiboy terlempar ke tanah.  
kini Fang yang unggul, ia serang Boboiboy dengan membabibuta, tanpa peduli dengan batuan tajam yang menggores tubuh sahabatnya itu. Boboiboy meringis,  
"KAU-" Boboiboy kembali bangkit. Tangannya bersiap melayangkan pukulan kepada Fang..

"STOP!" teriak Gopal, kepalan tangan Boboiboy tertahan di udara hanya tinggal 5 centi saja untuk mengenai wajah tampan Fang. Seluruh siswa di sekolah itu menatap kagum ke arah Gopal mereka tidak menyangka jika ada yang berani melerai pertarungan dua pemuda itu.  
Fang dan Boboiboy menatap Gopal dengan pandangan tidak suka karena Gopal telah mengganggu ritual bakuhantam mereka,

"Kalian berdua ini bodohkah!?" Gopal menghela nafas, "kaliankan ada kekuatan, kenapa bertengkar dengan tangan kosong!" seluruh siswa memasang wajah kaget dengan mulut terbuka. Sementara Fang dan Boboiboy tepar di tanah.

"Dasar kau Gopal," ujar Fang.

"Aku kira dia mau melerai kita tadi," tambah Boboiboy.

Gopal tertawa gugup. "Sudahlah.. Cepat lanjutkan!"

Boboiboy dan Fang bangkit, telapak tangan Boboiboy sudah teraliri listrik. Begitu pun Fang yang tubuhnya sudah diselubungi oleh kabut berwana hitam gelap.

"Boboiboy Halilintar!"

dan perubahan Boboiboy dalam bentuk halilintar menjadi awal dari pertarungan itu.

"Yaya!" seorang siswi berlari menghampiri gadis berhijab yang tengah fokus membaca di perpustakaan.  
"Boboiboy dan Fang!" Yaya menjatuhkan bukunya, dan tanpa pikir panjang secepat kilat ia terbang melalui jendela.

Ying berlari cepat ke sekolah entah mengapa ia merasakan firasat buruk, bahwa sesuatu yang tidak di harapkan sedang terjadi saat ini.

"Tusukan bayang!" Boboiboy dengan cepat menghindar. Dan berdiri tepat di belakang Fang, dan bersiap melayangkan pedang halilintarnya. 'Cih kau berharap dapat melukaiku? bermimpilah!' batin Fang.  
"Jari bayang" sulur berbentuk jari itu melilit tubuh dan menahan kedua pergelangan tangan Boboiboy dengan erat. Membuat Boboiboy kesulitan bernafas. Ya. Boboiboy yang tidak menggunakan kuasanya secara sepenuhnya, membuat ia sangat mudah di kalahkan.  
"A-apa, apa masalahmu denganku, hah!" Fang berjalan mendekati Boboiboy. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah sahabatnya itu. Ia tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang menggambarkan sebuah kekecewaan dan kesedihan.  
"Apa salahmu? Kau tanya padaku apa kesalahanmu?" Fang tertawa. Semua siswa yang ada di sana mundur beberapa langkah, mencoba mencari posisi yang terbilang aman.

"Aku mendengarnya.." Fang mengepalkan tangannya, "Kau, Tok aba, Ochobot, Dan Gopal.., Aku mendengar semua percakapan kalian siang kemarin"

Boboiboy menegang. Sementara Gopal merasa takut.

"Kau-" Fang menutup matanya mencoba mengawal emosinya "berbohong padaku hari itu!" lanjut Fang.  
Boboiboy menunduk. Kembali kilasan kejadian hari itu muncul di benaknya.

***Flashback**

"Kau tau Boboiboy," Kulihat Fang menghela nafas di antara jeda kalimatnya, "Aku menyukai Yaya.."  
Dan saat itu aku merasa jantung ini tidak lagi berdetak, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi, tapi ini terasa sesak. Tapi anehnya aku tertawa, meski tawa itu amat sangat terdengar begitu canggung bahkan oleh pendengaranku sendiri,  
Fang terlihat mengamati. Seakan-akan ia sedang menunggu reaksiku,

"Benarkah? Wah, terbaik! Kau harus perjuangkan Fang! Aku yakin Yaya juga menyukaimu!" Tunggu.. Mengapa ini terasa aneh? Hatiku seperti menolak apa yang sudah aku katakan? Ada sebuah pertentangan dalam diriku yang bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?  
"Tidak, dia menyukaimu.." Benarkah? Dan kini aku merasa seperti bisa kembali bernafas lega. Tapi melihat Fang yang memasang wajah miris itu menjadi awal dimulainya lagi pertentangan dalam diriku. Ah! Kenapa aku jadi begini!

"Hahaha bicara apa kau ini! Itu tidak mungkin, Fang!" kataku,  
Fang tersenyum, sebuah senyum yang-menurutku-bukan sebuah senyum yang tulus, Ya. Entahlah, aku hanya mampu menebak-nebak.  
"Apa kau menyukai, Yaya?"

Apa aku menyukai Yaya? Entahlah.. Aku pun tidak yakin.

"Aku rasa-"

"Jadi siapa yang kau sukai?" Fang memotong perkataanku. Entah apa maksudnya.

Bibirku terkunci. Kucoba mencari alasan yang tepat, tanpa sengaja aku melihat sosok di balik sebuah pohon. Wajahnya memerah, dan bersegera pergi, ketika ia sadar aku memergokinya melihat ke arah aku dan Fang. Ah! Tidak. Bukan ke arahku dan Fang, tapi ia hanya melihat ke arah Fang saja.  
Dan dia-yang aku yakini seorang gadis-itu adalah..

"Ying..."

"Oh jadi kau menyukai Ying, ah tidak ku sangka.."

"Eh itu-" aku mencoba membantah tapi lagi-lagi Fang memotong perkataanku.

"Syukurlah.. Aku fikir kau menyukai Yaya.., ternyata kau menyukai Ying.."  
Tidak! Hey! Kenapa jadi begini?

"Oh.. ya, Boboiboy?" wajah Fang terlihat serius, "Maukah kau membantuku?"  
Aku hanya diam dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban, entah mengapa aku merasakan firasat buruk saat menunggu perkataan Fang selanjutnya.  
"Tolong, jauhi, Yaya"

***Flashback off**

"Kau salah, Fang.." suara Boboiboy terdengar parau di telinga Fang, dan itu membuatnya muak!

"SALAH?" Fang tidak mampu menahan dirinya untuk tertawa, " KAU PENGKHIANAT, BOBOIBOY!"

Tiba-tiba tubuh Fang menegang, ia merasakan kesadaran menamparnya.  
Hey, Apa yang ia katakan? Pengkhianat?  
Kesadaran itu semakin menghantam Fang, Bukankah ia tau bahwa sebenarnya Boboiboy mencintai Yaya? Bahkan sebelum Boboiboy sendiri menyadarinya?

Jauh sebelum ia mulai memperhatikan gadis berhijab itu.  
Ya, Boboiboy sudah terlebih dulu memperhatikan Yaya.  
Dan Fang tau perasaan cintanya kini tidak sebanding dengan perasaan cinta Boboiboy terhadap Yaya saat ini. Terlebih ia tau bahwa Yaya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama terhadap Boboiboy.

Jadi? Siapa yang berkhianat di sini? Ia menutup matanya.  
Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.  
"Boboiboy..," suara datar Fang membuat Boboiboy mendongkak, Fang mencengkram leher Boboiboy "Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisimu"  
Mendengar perkataan Fang, Boboiboy tertawa.  
Karena merasa aneh, membuat Fang melonggarkan cengkramannya.  
"Bunuh saja aku, Fang!" tawa Boboiboy semakin kencang.  
"Bukankah kau memang ingin menghapuskanku sejak lama.." Boboiboy tersenyum miris "lalu kenapa kau tidak menghabisiku sekarang.." lanjutnya.  
Fang bangkit.  
Tiba-tiba muncul kilasan memori di dalam benak Fang, Fang mengatupkan rahangnya kuat. Tergambar jelas dalam memorinya sewaktu mereka saling bekerja sama melawan kejahatan, ia teringat di saat mereka tertawa bersama, saling menjahili, menolong, dan melindungi satu sama lain.  
"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak mengerahkan kekuatanku tadi untuk membunuhmu?" Fang tertawa kecil.  
"Karena aku menganggapmu teman.." lanjutnya

"Dan aku yakin kau juga menganggapku, sama seperti aku menganggapmu" Tangannya membentuk bayangan. Fang menutup mata.  
"Selamat tinggal, teman.."

Bayangan padat itu menggores. Darah itu memercik mengenai wajah Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Ti-" Mata Boboiboy membelalak.  
"TIDAAAK!.."

Suara teriakan Boboiboy, membuat Fang membuka matanya. Seketika ia syok.

Senyum itu membuat tubuh Boboiboy terasa kaku. Tepat di atas tubuhnya pemandangan yang tidak pernah ingin ia liat sampai kapan pun, saat ini telah tersaji di hadapannya. Darah terus keluar dari cela-cela bibir gadis itu. Ya. Yaya melindungi Boboiboy. Menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai tameng, membiarkan dadanya terluka parah terkena serangan Fang.

***Flashback**

Yaya terbang. Melesat, menghalangi serangan Fang. Dadanya tertusuk, tubuh itu terbalik dan jatuh hampir menindih Boboiboy, jika saja Yaya tidak menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya.

***Flashback off**

Yaya memandang lembut ke arah Boboiboy. Ya. Inilah akhirnya. Wajah mereka saling berhadapan.

"k-kau.. Baik-baik saja, Boboiboy?" Yaya kembali memuntahkan darah.  
Boboiboy tidak mampu membendung air matanya, ia sudah menanggalkan egonya sebagai lelaki. Ia menangis, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.  
"Ke-kenapa?" suara tanya Boboiboy nyaris tidak terdengar.  
"Ke-napa?" ulangnya, dengan suara bergetar.

Yaya tersenyum.

"Karena a-aku ingin kau hidup.." Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan rasa sakit di tubuhnya.  
"Meski aku mati.. Aku tidak akan m-menyesal.."

"Cukup, Yaya. Sudah hentikan.."  
tidak memperdulikan perkataan Boboiboy Yaya kembali berujar.

"Karena aku, Yaya...-,"  
Air mata Yaya menetes tepat di wajah Boboiboy  
"-sangat m-mencintai Boboiboy..." lanjutnya.

"Yaya.. Kau akan semakin kehilangan banyak darah.. Jika kau terus bicara.. Aku mohon.."

"dan.. aku tidak yakin bisa hidup tenang tanpa orang yang aku cintai.."

"Yaya..."

"A-aku mencintaimu, Boboiboy.." terbayang kilasan kenangan indah bersama boboiboy dalam benak Yaya.

"dan se-sepertinya.. Kita tidak dapat membuat biskuit b-bersama lagi ya...?" Kedua tangan Yaya gemetar, tangannya sudah benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menopang berat tubuhnya sendiri

"S-selamat tinggal Bo..boi..boy..." Kedua mata itu terpejam.  
Yaya terjatuh tepat di atas tubuh Boboiboy.

"YAYA!"

Boboiboy berteriak histeris. Jari bayang yang mengunci pergerakan Boboiboy melonggar lalu hilang.  
Merasa ia sudah tidak terkekang lagi Boboiboy bangkit dengan membawa Yaya dalam pelukannya. Air mata Boboiboy masih terus mengalir, namun rahangnya kini mengeras. Tangannya mengepal kuat.

"Fang.. Lihatlah.. Yaya-ku tidur begitu lelap bukan?" Boboiboy tertawa sumbang.

Siswa dan guru sudah tidak berada di sekitar sana, kecuali Gopal. Ya Gopal pun merasakan kepedihan, meski tidak sedalam duka yang Boboiboy rasakan.  
Bagaimana pun Yaya adalah temannya.  
Berlahan Gopal menghampiri kawannya itu, "Boboiboy..," lalu menepuk pelan pundaknya.

Boboiboy berbalik. Dan menidurkan Yaya di tanah.  
Gopal kaget, ia mundur beberapa langkah lalu berlari menjauh, ia takut melihat mata Boboiboy yang sudah semerah darah saat ini.  
"Kau tau Fang.. Apa yang membuatku bertahan mengabaikan Yaya selama ini?" Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Karena aku masih mampu melihat senyumnya setiap hari..."

"Lalu kini.." Boboiboy tertawa "kau membunuhnya.."  
kilatan petir keluar dari tubuh Boboiboy, membentuk bola besar berwarna merah yang mengelilinginya.  
"lalu bagaimana aku harus hidup tanpa Yaya?" Boboiboy berbalik menghadap Fang.

"Dapat kau menjawabku?"

Fang gemetar. Ia terlalu syok. Mengapa ia bisa sampai membunuh orang yang ia cintai?

Boboiboy menunduk. "KU BUNUH KAU FANG!"  
Boboiboy mendongkak, dan melesat ke arah Fang yang berdiri mematung. Fang menutup mata.  
Mati. Ya, inilah hukuman yang pantas untuknya.

"KUASA MEMPERLAMBAT MASA"

Boboiboy terjatuh. Matanya mencari-cari sosok Fang yang kini di lindungi oleh Ying.

"Oh.. Kau mau mati juga rupanya.." Boboiboy hendak kembali menyerang jika saja Gopal tidak mencegahnya

"LUPAKAN MEREKA BOBOIBOY! KITA HARUS MEMBAWA YAYA KE RUMAH SAKIT! IA MASIH HIDUP!" Boboiboy secepat kilat menghampiri Yaya yang terbaring di tanah, dengan berlahan ia menggendong Yaya tepat di depannya.

"Fang..." suara Boboiboy begitu dalam, terdengar penuh amarah yang tertahan.

"Mulai hari ini, jangan kau coba-coba mendekati Yaya lagi" usai berucap demikian, Boboiboy melesat dan meninggalkan mereka.

Kini hanya mereka bertiga, Fang, Ying, dan Gopal.

"Apa? Kalian kira aku mau berada bersama orang jahat seperti kalian.." tuduh Gopal kepada Ying dan Fang.  
"aku akan menyusul dia sekarang" Gopal pun pergi. Meninggalkan Ying, yang menatap iba kearah Fang.

"Fang..."

"Kenapa kau masih di sini?" tanya Fang, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa expresi. "Kenapa kau tidak ikut bersama mereka?"

"Kenapa kau menolongku?" tangan Fang mengepal kuat.

"Fang.." lirih Ying.

"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK MEMBIARKAN AKU MATI, YING! KENAPA!" Fang meremas rambutnya. Frustasi. "HARUSNYA KAU BIARKAN SAJA AKU MA-"  
Kata-kata Fang terputus. Lengan kecil itu kini berada di pinggangnya.  
Fang tidak bergerak. Kini kemeja sekolahnya sudah basah oleh air mata Ying.

Ya. Ying memeluknya.  
"Kau tidak sengaja, Fang" Ying terisak, "dan aku percaya padamu-"  
Fang terdiam, "-aku mohon dengan sangat jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri" Fang merasakan hatinya menghangat.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Fang.."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Boboiboy pada dokter yang menangani Yaya.

Dokter itu menepuk pundak Boboiboy.  
"Untuk sekarang kami belum bisa memastikan, karena luka di dadanya terlalu dalam, tapi kami akan berusaha semampu kami" dokter itu pergi, meninggalkan Boboiboy yang jatuh terduduk di lantai.  
"Yaya..."

**.TBC~~**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**

**Yak chap 3 kelar~ maaf atas kekurangan dari fic ini, hana jg sempat ada fikiran bwt hapus fic ini sih, :D gara2 fb hana kena hack, dan fanfic hana juga ada d fb itu,**  
**maaf fic nya ga sepanjang chapter 2 dan chap 4 adalah chap akhir dari fanfic ini jadi terimakasih buat yang udah review, fav and follow fic hana ^^ yo yo ganbate buat para Followers, Review-ers, Favovers #apasih**  
**dan para Author yang lainnya~ semangat semua~**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**review?**

Bocoran chapter 4

"Jangan pernah abaikan aku lagi..."

"Jika kau datang untuk minta maaf lupakan saja!"

"Aku mencintaimu, Fang"

"Jangan pergi.."

"JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN LAJU KERETA ITU! AKAN AKU HANCURKAN STASIUN INI!"

Boboiboy tersenyum saat mimpinya tentang Ying menjadi kenyataan.

(hehe yah semua bisa terjadi.. Sampai jumpa di chapter 4)


	4. Untuk Cinta Chapter 4

**Untuk Cinta**  
**Disclaimer: **Animonsta studio  
**Warning: **Fanfic dari autor newbie, Typo, jelek, alur ga jelas, super OOC, dll

**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Selamat Membaca~~**  
**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tidak ada kata yang terucap di antara mereka, Ying terisak.

Tangan Fang seperti bergerak sendiri, ia engkuh tubuh mungil Ying. ia mencoba untuk semakin merasakan kehangatan yang menenangkan itu. ia ingin merasakan ketentraman yang Ying bawa.

Ying menegang ketika Fang membalas rangkulannya ia semakin ingin menangis, seakan-akan ia seperti merasakan hasil dari segala apa yang telah ia perjuangkan.

"Kau pendek" ucap fang.

Ying segera melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa katamu?"

"Tapi terasa pas"

"Eh?"

Fang kembali menarik Ying ke pelukannya "Seperti ini, kau pas dalam pelukanku"

Wajah Ying seketika memerah. 'seperti kau sengaja di ciptakan untukku' batin Fang.

Ying gelagapan, dengan cepat ia melepaskan pelukan Fang. Ia gugup.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide terlintas.

"Ikut aku, Fang!"

Fang menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kemana?" tanya Fang.

"Hihi. Kau akan tau ma.."Ying tersenyum penuh arti. "Tutup mata!" perintah Ying.  
Fang menghela nafas, dan menutup mata.

Ying menuntun Fang.

"Jangan mengintip.."

"Hm," gumam Fang

"Ya. kita sampai. Buka mata sekarang!

Mata fang membulat, di lihatnya padang dandelion yang terhampar luas.

Ying berlari ke tengah padang. Gadis manis itu bersenandung.

Angin bertiup, meniup Helai helai rambutnya, ia menari-nari.

Ribuan bibit-bibit dandelion terbang terbawa angin. Fang terkagum-kagum. Untuk pertama kalinya. Ia menyadari. Betapa cantik dan manisnya gadis itu.

Tanpa sadar kedua kakinya tergerak. Ia berjalan menghampiri Ying dan berdiri di hadapanya. Ying terdiam.

Tangan itu terjulur. Dan sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah pemuda yang amat Ying cintai.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?"Ying tersenyum.  
Dan anggukan malu-malu darinya menjadi jawaban.  
Mereka bergerak. Berdansa. Mengikuti irama alam, bersama bibit-bibit dandelion yang terbang tertiup angin

Di rumah sakit pulau rintis.

Boboiboy masih memandangi Yaya yang berbaring, matanya seperti tidak rela untuk beralih. Seakan-akan ia akan kehilangan Yaya jika ia melihat ke arah lain.

Cukup sudah! Boboiboy tidak akan berpura-pura lagi, cukup sudah ia membohongi dirinya sendiri, cukup sudah ia bertindak seolah-olah menyukai orang lain, cukup sudah ia melukai orang yang teramat berarti baginya. yang ia inginkan hanyalah yaya sadar dan kembali pulih, yang ia inginkan hanyalah mereka dapat bersama tanpa menyembunyikan perasaan mereka lagi. Boboiboy ingin..., ia ingin mengakui persaannya, perasaan yang telah lama menyiksanya.

Ya. Ia begitu mencintai gadis berhijab itu.

"Kau tau Yaya...?" Boboiboy menggenggam tangan Yaya yang tertutup selimut tebal itu. "Aku tidak pernah setakut ini sebelumnya, tidak-sebelum aku melihatmu tidak lagi bergerak tadi.." Bayangan ketika Yaya menyelamatkannya kembali terlintas. "Kau bisa salahkan aku yang terlalu pengecut untuk mengatakan, betapa berartinya dirimu untukku" tangannya mengepal, Boboiboy merasa bahwa ia-sebenarnya-tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang.

"Aku mohon sadarlah Yaya..., aku merindukan biskuitmu tau," Boboiboy tertawa miris. "-bahkan jika kau membuatkan sekeranjang biskut untukku, aku akan memakanya tanpa penolakan" Boboiboy sekuat tenaga menahan perasaannya.

"Sadarlah yaya... aku sangat mencintaimu" Boboiboy menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"Benarkah?" Boboiboy mendongkak, di lihatnya Yaya yang tersenyum meski tubuhnya masih terlihat lemah.

Senyum Boboiboy merekah, ia mengangguk semangat, "Aku sangat mencintaimu.."

"Bukan itu Boboiboy..."

"Eh?" Boboiboy mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Sepulang dari rumah sakit, akan aku buatkan 10 keranjang biskuit special untukmu, Boboiboy!" pekik Yaya semangat.

'Oh Tuhan..' batin Boboiboy

Yaya tertawa, "Aku hanya bercanda, Boboiboy," matanya menatap lembut ke arah Boboiboy "Jangan pernah abaikan aku lagi..."

"Tidak akan pernah..." Boboiboy tersenyum "Tidak akan pernah aku mengabaikanmu lagi" lanjutnya

"Aku mencintaimu, Boboiboy"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Yaya"

Senja mulai hadir, menebarkan warna jingga yang menentramkan, di bukit itu Fang terlelap dalam pangkuan Ying. Ying memandang wajah itu, betapa nuraninya tergerak, ingin ia menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang Fang rasakan, ingin ia membuat wajah sendu itu kembali menjadi wajah arogan yang memang menjadi ciri has pemuda itu,

Fang bergerak, matanya terbuka berlahan, wajah sedih Ying yang dilihat Fang pertama kali.

"Kau kenapa?" Fang merasa aneh saat kata-kata itu terlontar darinya, merasa perkataannya itu terlalu perhatian. Mengigat ia adalah tipe manusia yang sering mengabaikan banyak hal, dan bersikap tidak peduli akan hal-hal semacam ini. Apa pedulinya jika Ying bersedih? Ah! ya dia-entah mengapa-kali ini, ia perduli pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Kapan kau akan meminta maaf pada Yaya dan Boboiboy, Fang? tanya Ying. Fang tidak menjawab, moodnya memburuk seketika.

"Ini demi persahabatan kita.." Ying memberi jeda sejenak, "Terlebih demi dirimu sendiri.." lanjutnya

"Demiku? Apa maksudmu? kau bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti perasaanku!" Fang bangkit, tertawa sumbang.

"Kau benar Fang, aku memang tidak mengerti, tapi terkadang banyak hal yang harus dapat kau pilih, memilih egomu untuk tidak mengakui kesalahanmu atau memilih meminta maaf dan hidup dalam damai,"

"Entahlah Ying.." wajah Fang kembali muram, sebenarnya ia takut, ia takut jika Yaya membencinya, jika Boboiboy membencinya. Ia hanya takut. Takut kehilangan semua sahabatnya.

Dan hal yang sama tengah di fikirkan Boboiboy, ia tau bahwa kemarin ia terlalu berlebihan, entah mengapa ia sebenarnya merasa bahwa Fang tidak benar-benar bermaksud melukainya. Mungkin hanya sebatas gertakan. Karena ia tau Fang tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu, tapi melihat Yaya yang terbaring membuatnya menyadari sesuatu, Yaya begini karena melindunginnya. Dan Ya, bukan sepenuhnya salah Fang.

Tapi... Salahnya. Ya ia rasa ini semua salahnya.

Yaya membuka mata. Di lihatnya Boboiboy yang tengah melihat ke arah jendela.

"Kenapa tidak kau coba bicara dengannya?" saran Yaya.

"Eh Yaya kenapa bangun?"

"Aku rindu sekolah.."

Boboiboy tersenyum melihat tingkah Yaya yang begitu mencintai pekajaran.

"Aku kan sudah menyalin semua catatan hari ini untuk kau pelajari, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir-" ujar Boboiboy.

"Kau akan memaafkannya bukan? Tanya Yaya.

Boboiboy terdiam, "Aku tidak tau.."

"Aku yakin, kau pun tidak ingin terus seperti ini kan, Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy kembali menatap jendela, ia melihat langit senja itu. Fikirannya melayang jauh menerawang.

Ya ia tidak bisa terus seperti ini.

Keesokan harinya..

Melindungi seseorang yang kau cintai, adalah sebuah kewajiban bagi Ying dan Yaya. Dan mereka bersyukur karena mereka telah berhasil melakukannya. Tapi mereka tidak yakin dapat melakukannya hari ini, mengingat Yaya yang kesehatannya belum pulih, dan Ying yang tidak tidur semalaman karena menemani Fang yang syok dan frustasi. Bahkan mereka membayangkan rumah sakit yang porak-poranda karena pertarungan Boboiboy vs Fang jilid 2, mereka menghela nafas bersamaan karena sudah 3 jam berlalu dan tidak ada 1 kata pun terucap dari bibir Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Sampai kapan akan terus begini?" tanya Gopal, dan di balas oleh tatapan ketidak sukaan dari Boboiboy dan Fang.

"Apa? Aku tanya saja"  
Boboiboy menghela nafas.

"Hey, Fang, Kalau kau datang untuk meminta maaf, lupakan saja!" Boboiboy berbalik menghadap Yaya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

Boboiboy menelan ludah.

"Oke kalau maumu begitu!" ujar Fang, yang di balas tatapan malas dari semua orang di sana.

"Maaf," Semua orang di ruangan itu terkejut, "Maaf membuatmu terluka kemarin, Fang" lanjut Boboiboy.

Fang menunduk meremas tangannya. "Aku yang harusnya bilang begitu.." Fang mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat begitu yakin dan serius "Maaf Boboiboy, maaf Yaya, aku benar-benar menyesal"

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu tersenyum.

"Nah semua sudah kembali seperti semula kan? Kita semuakan kawan baik" Ujar Gopal.

"Sebentar, bukankah kau bilang bahwa kau tidak mau berteman dengan orang sepertiku?" ujar Fang ketus.

"Eh mana ada!"

"Kau berkata seperti itu kemarin!"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Tidak!"

"Iya"

"Ti-"

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar, toh kita sudah kembali berteman bukan?" Boboiboy mencoba menengahi

"Iyalah sekarang ayo kita berjanji untuk terus bersama!" tambah Yaya semua mengangguk kecuali Ying, Ying menggigit bibirnya menahan air mata yang hampir terjatuh. 'maaf semuanya' ujar Ying dalam hati.

Hembusan angin sore itu, menerbangkan dedaunan yang telah terpisah dari rantingnya.

Di bawah pohon itu Fang bersandar.

Ying hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

Di saat sepasang mata itu mulai terpejam. Dan ia yakini bahwa Fang sudah berada di alam mimpi, ia baru berani untuk mendekati Fang yang tertidur di atas rerumputan di belakang sekolah mereka. Ia menatap wajah Fang dalam. Air matanya menetes.

"Aku akan pergi esok hari, Fang" Ying mengigit bibirnya berusaha untuk tidak terisak,.

"Dan hari ini terakhir kita bertemu," lanjut Ying.

"Kau tau Fang, terkadang ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa di paksakan," Ying terdiam sejenak, "Termasuk perasaanmu padaku," di lihatnya wajah Fang yang terlelap.

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku karena terlalu berharap padamu, Fang" ying bangkit dari posisi duduknya, "Dan terimakasih untuk detik demi detik waktu yang kau luangkan untukku"

"Aku mencintaimu, Fang"

"Selamat tinggal.."

dan Ying berlari menjauh.

Setelah yakin bahwa Ying sudah tidak ada lagi di sekitarnya kedua mata itu terbuka.

Ya. Fang tidak benar-benar tertidur tadi, ia mendengar semuanya,

"Jangan pergi..."

Boboiboy melihat Yaya yang terlihat gelisah, entah mengapa gadis itu begitu terlihat panik sekarang,  
"Boboiboy?"

"Ya. Yaya?

"Ying menelfonku tadi, katanya ia akan pindah sekolah hari ini" Boboiboy terlihat terkejut.

"Kau harus mengajak Fang untuk mencegahnya" Boboiboy mengganggu mengerti, dan berlari keluar mencari Fang

Yaya menatap jendela. Memandang jauh ke langit.

"Fang... Hanya kau yang mampu mencegahnya"

Ying menghela nafas. Entah mengapa ia merasa ini semua salah. Padahal ia sendiri yang meminta untuk di pindahkan dari sekolah lamanya, tapi mengapa kini ia tidak ingin pergi? Apa mungkin... karena Fang?

"Perhatian bagi seluruh penumpang, harap bersiap-siap kereta akan segera berangkat"

Ying menunduk. Ia menangis. Kereta yang di tumpanginya sudah mulai berjalan.  
"Selamat tinggal semuany-"

"JARI BAYANG!"

Kereta yang di tumpangi Ying seperti tertahan. Seluruh penumpang panik.

Sementara di stasiun itu Gopal dan Boboiboy yang tengah dalam mode Gempa, terkagum-kagum oleh aksi Fang yang menghentikan kereta dengan kuasanya.  
"Woooohh gileee cooooolllll" seru Boboiboy dan Gopal

"Ho-hoi kalian mau aku mati hah! aku tidak kuat menahan kereta ini sendirian!" seketika Boboiboy dan Fang tersadar.

"Hehe maaf Fang," ujar Boboiboy dan Gopal bergantian.

"Harap untuk pemuda aneh yang tengah menghalangi lajunya kereta"  
"Harap untuk pemuda aneh yang tengah menghalangi lajunya kereta"

Suara seruan peringatan yang terdengar membuat Fang geram.

"JIKA KALIAN TIDAK MENGHENTIKAN LAJU KERETA ITU! AKAN AKU HANCURKAN STASIUN INI!"

Boboiboy mematung.  
Gopal ketakutan.

"BOBOIBOY!" seru Fang. Boboiboy mengangguk mengerti.

"GOLEM TANAH!" Raksaksa batu itu membantu Fang menahan laju kereta.

"CEPAT FANG! SUSUL YING!" Fang segera menaiki kereta, di carinya Ying di antara kerumunan manusia.

sementara itu,

"Sial aku tidak bisa lebih lama menahannya."

"GOPAL!"

"TUKARAN KACA"

Kereta itu terhenti. dari balik kaca tembus pandang itu terlihat Fang yang memeluk Ying.

"Jangan pergi.. aku mohon..."

"Fang..." Ying membeku. berlahan-lahan isakan kecil mulai keluar dari kedua bibirnya.

"Aku membutuhkanmu, Ying.." Fang mengeratkan pelukannya, "Aku mencintaimu"

Ying menangis haru "Aku juga mencintaimu Fang..."

Boboiboy tersenyum, melihat Ying yang begitu cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih, senada dengan warna kemejanya kini. Tiba-tiba ia teringat akan percakannya dengan Gopal ketika mereka masih SMA dulu,

*Flashback

"Apa kau itu benar-benar menyukai Yaya?" Kayuhan sepeda Boboiboy terhenti. Boboiboy terdiam.

"Boboiboy?"

"Eh? Bicara apa kau ini.." Boboiboy kembali mengayuh sepeda. Angin pagi itu meniup helai-helai rambutnya yang tidak terlindungi oleh topi miliknya.  
Entah mengapa Gopal melihat keanehan dari Boboiboy, meski wajah Boboiboy tidak terlihat jelas, karena terus menatap ke depan. Tapi Gopal yakin, raut kesedihan itu ada di sana. Membuat Gopal semakin penasaran.

"Lalu soal Ying bagaimana? Kau bilang kau sangat ingin menjaganya, apa kau pernah memimpikannya?" tanya gopal menyelidik, Boboiboy melirik expresi Gopal dari ekor matanya, Boboiboy tersenyum.

"Tentulah pernah" jawabnya. Wajah gopal berseri, akhirnya ia mendapat topik gosip yang ia inginkan untuk minggu ini.

"Aih pernah, ceritakan Boboiboy! Ceritakan!?" Boboiboy tersenyum penuh arti.

"Begini, aku bermimpi melihat Ying yang tersenyum.. dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih yang senada dengan warna kemeja yang aku kenakan, ia menunggu di depan altar, pancaran kebahagiaan benar-benar tercermin dari wajahnya di hari bahagianya itu,"

"Lalu-lalu?

"Aku menghampirinya, Yaya mengenggam tanganku, Yaya berada tepat di sampingku."

"Dan aku melihat Fang berjalan mendekati Ying, Dengan jas warna putih membuatnya semakin terlihat gagah, mereka terlihat bahagia ketika mengucapkan janji setia itu"

"Aih kau memimpikan Ying menikah dengan Fang?!"

"Hahaha iya"

"Oh begitu"

"Ho'oh aku benar-benar ingin melindungi Ying" Boboiboy tersenyum, "Karena aku-"

'ingin agar Ying tidak menyerah' lanjut Boboiboy dalam hati melanjutkan perkataannya yang dulu sempat terputus.

*Flashback off

Dan kini Boboiboy tersenyum saat mimpinya tentang Ying menjadi kenyataan.

"Yaya?"

"Ya,?"

"mengapa kau dulu tidak menyerah ketika memergokiku memberikan kalung kepada Ying?"

"Karena aku tau.. Kalung merah jambu itu tidak benar-benar di tujukan untuknya" Yaya tersenyum. "lagi pula aku juga memergokimu yang mengikuti aku dan Fang ke ruang musik dulu, dan di saat itu aku sadar.. kau memiliki rasa yang sama terhadapku"

"Kau terlalu pintar Yaya" Yaya tertawa mendengar penuturan suaminya itu,

"Eh kemana Gopal?" tanya Yaya

"Itu..." Boboiboy menunjuk Gopal yang tengah menggendong seorang anak lelaki yang di perkirakan berusia sekitar 1 tahun. Gopal terlihat bahagia dengan wanita india di sampingnya.

"Ayah yang baik" ujar Fang yang entah sejak kapan ada di hadapan Boboiboy dan Yaya.

"Hihi, Gopal jadi terlihat semakin tua, wo"

"AKU DENGAR YING..."

dan semua orang pun tertawa.

"Boboiboy?"

"Hm?"

"Rasanya aku ingin...makan mangga muda..."

Dan semua orang terdiam, termasuk Boboiboy.

"Jangan-jangan kau-" Yaya mengangguk. Boboiboy menahan nafas, lalu bersorak "AKU AKAN JADI AYAH!"

Semua orang bertepuk tangan dan mengucap selamat, kecuali Fang.

"Lagi-lagi aku tertinggal olehnya" ujarnya, Fang mengaklihkan pandangannya ke pada istrinya, Ying.

"A-apa?" tanya Ying gugup. ia merasa tatapan Fang seperti serigala. dan ia merasa seperti kelinci gemuk yang gendut.

Fang menyeringai.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

**terimakasih kepada semua yang sudah mem-fav, me-review, dan memfollow fic hanna maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan :D mengingat typo dan segala kekurangan lain bertebaran :D**

**dan special untuk aiko chiharu-chan, fanic one shoot permintaan maaf dari hana sedang di proses bersamaan dengan fic The Night multichap hehe **

**dan untuk semuanya hana ucapkan terimakasih hehe**

**.**

**.**

**review?**


End file.
